The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, and a program for aggregating graph structures.
Known methods of displaying two or more graph structures at the same time include a method for highlighting differences in two graph structures generated based on different data. However, the prior art does not display plural graph structures by aggregating them into a single graph structure so as to clearly show whether or not there are changes in plural nodes and the like and how the changes stand.